King of Fools
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: Takes place in the same AU. We're back folks. There's a lesson to be learned here. This is exactly why no one messes with Stacy Stickler


"Talk about gross." Stacy Stickler sighed softly as she looked at the overflowing garbage can that was slowly being dragged along the gravel lawn to the dumpster. "In more ways than one." She concluded as the stench caused her nose to wrinkle in disgust. As a nine year old she had always thought she was exaggerating when it came to trash duty. After all it wasn't possible for one single parent household to have such a mountainous pile of trash to get rid of on a daily basis, and yet this was the reality for the Stickler household. Despite being baffled on how a situation like that could even be possible all she could think about was how to drill the concept of being more environmentally friendly into her moms head. However, she was even brought out of this thought process by the presence standing between her and the dumpster.

She was greeted with the blank stare of her best friend and current boyfriend. His arms behind his back as if he was trying to look as casual as possible.

"Hey B-Man what's up?" Stacy asked while temporarily forgetting about the open can of garbage inches behind her that had long since started gathering flies. Only for her eyes to widen in horror as his blank expression turned into a wide, devious smile as he brought out the thing he had been hiding behind his back.

"Garbage day." Bradley spoke in a smug, sing-song voice as he pointed what unmistakeably looked like a gun at her.

"Wait! Bradley! Don't!" Stacy's loud, panicked voice filled the courtyard only for it to be cut off as the blow to her chest caused her to fly backwards, and in a strange Rube Goldberg effect not only caused the trash can to fly into the air, but caused the can and its contents to fall directly on top of her.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Bradley laughed as he rested his arm on the top of the trash can now housing his girlfriend. Who at the moment was sitting on the gravel completely covered in garbage. "It was priceless! Got you last!" He exclaimed with a grin only to be knocked back a little as Stacy pushed the garbage can off of her. The trash laden girl looking at the large red splotch of paint on her orange dress as she got to her feet. Perhaps it was the way she clenched her fists, the way her eyes twitched, or the fact that even he could feel the fiery hot red colored aura around her. No matter what it was though there was at least one thing certain. Stacy was a volcano ready to erupt.

"REAL MATURE BRADLEY!" She snapped in a voice filled with white hot anger that he had never heard come out of her before as she turned, and stormed back towards the Stickler residence. Brushing off as much of the garbage as she could along the way while leaving Bradley completely speechless.

...

"HOOOOOOOOOOOLY MACKEREL! WHAT IS THAT FUNKY SMELL?!"

"What?"

"It's Stickler! She stinks worse than you do dude!"

"Stacy Stickler. I know you're of a lower social class, but there's this thing called a bath. Have you heard of it?"

Stacy quietly moved down the school's hallway ignoring the jeers of her classmates. Despite having tried to rub her skin raw with soap and water the stench from what happened that morning had decided it wished to stick around a bit longer.

"Aw c'mon Stace! It was just a joke!" Bradley exclaimed only for his words to fall on deaf ears as the scowling girl didn't give him even the benefit of a single glance. "It was just some harmless fun! It's April Fool's Day after all!" He raised his arms above his head as if to emphasize the point in his failing attempt to reason with her.

"You shot me with a paintball gun, covered me in garbage, and now I smell worse than Russell! Is that your idea of harmless fun?!" Stacy growled as she opened the door of her locker with more force than she probably intended while glaring angrily at the dark skinned boy.

"What's the big deal?! We used to prank each other all the time like this when we were nine!" Bradley argued as Stacy removed the books she needed from her locker.

"Yeah when we were nine! For your big fat information B-man we're adults now!" She spoke in a loud, angry tone as she slammed the door of her locker closed with a loud clang. Pushing her way past him as she began her trek to class. "And it's about time you started acting like one." She looked back at him one final time before walking away as Bradley rubbed his hat against his hair in confusion.

As the day wore on it soon became clear that Stacy needed to be quarantined away from the staff and student body as much as possible due to the classrooms being tightly closed spaces, but even in the large cafeteria no one was even willing to go near the area around the table she sat at. Not that it bothered her any. She was more than happy to get some time to herself.

"What's with her? I just don't get it?" Bradley asked as he sat across from Dil and Melody at one of the nearby tables, which allowed him an easy view of the spiky haired girl.

"Can you blame her? After what you did I'm surprised she hasn't kicked you to the curb." Melody stated flatly as Dil nodded beside her.

"SERIOUSLY DID YOU GO TOO FAR OOOOOOOOOR WHAT?!" Dil's booming voice chipped in.

"Honestly Bradley. While I like seeing Stacy Stickler suffer as much as the next person. If you had done that to me I would have literally killed you." Ashley flashed a smirk and a dry chuckle as she walked past him on the way to her own table.

"Who asked you anyways?" Bradley looked back at her only for his question to go unanswered, which caused him to let out a sigh as he looked down at the table in front of him.

As for Stacy? She was quite content sitting by herself. Her eyes closed as she chewed the big bite she had taken out of the sandwich in front of her slowly. However, even this scene of peaceful serenity was broken as a pair of hands slammed down on the table. Causing the spiky haired girl to open her crimson colored eyes to look at the person hovering over her as he pressed his hands against the other side of the table.

"Alright enough is enough. Get back at me already." Bradley exclaimed as his eyes met hers.

"I'm not going to do that." Was the response he got before Stacy took another bite from her sandwich.

"Come on Stace! This is ridiculous! I know you want too! You could never resist revenge!" He threw his arms up in the air before sitting on the bench across from her.

"I used to be that way Bradley. As I said we aren't kids anymore. Just because you never grew out of being a bonehead doesn't mean I didn't grow up either." She narrowed her eyes, and placed her elbow on the table in order to allow her cheek to rest against the palm of her hand.

"Oh, okay, I get it now. You're messing with me. You're playing with my head. Trying to get back at me with that old reverse psychology tactic." He narrowed his eyes at her as he pressed his index finger against his red baseball cap. "Sorry Stace. That's the oldest trick in the book. No way that's going to work on me." He finished as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not doing anything to you B-doofus. When is it going to sink into that tiny brain of yours that I'm not interested in getting you back? In fact right now your face is the last one I want to see." She growled as she brought up her free hand to flick Bradley on the nose with her index finger.

"Like I'd believe that." Bradley muffled through his hands as he held his throbbing nose.

"Believe what you want. My point still stands." Stacy sighed as she picked up her tray and left the table.

"I'm watching you Stace! Nothing's gonna get past me! Got it?!" Bradley called out to her retreating back only to get no response in return.

The rest of the day wore on about the same as it had that morning. Not only was Stacy not speaking to Bradley, but despite all the chances in the world she had to get back at him not once did she take advantage of it. By the time evening came, and Bradley hopped into bed even he started to think that maybe she was serious after all.

"There's no way. There's gotta be something up." He yawned as he looked up at the ceiling too tired to think anymore. "I'll just have to deal with it tomorrow." He mumbled before falling into a peaceful slumber.

As the next morning arrived, and Bradley felt himself start to wake up the feeling that something wasn't quite right entered his brain. The first thing he noticed was that his bed had gotten much harder, lumpier, and most of all itchier than it had the night before. The second and most obvious thing he noticed was that his room was a lot brighter than usual. As he groggily began to sit up while waiting for his senses to return he noticed a few more out of place things. His glasses were already on, which was weird since he knew he had taken them off before bed last night, and beyond that he was surrounded on all sides by dark figures. It wasn't until his senses began to return that he realized that the dark figures surrounding him were people, and in the air was the distant sound of laughter.

"Wh-What's going on?" He asked in a groggy voice as he tried to make sense of what was going on around him. As his vision began to clear he could see that the crowd consisted of his fellow peers, and at the front of the crowd he could make out the images of people he knew. Ashley's back was turned to him, but he could see that for some reason her face was a deep red. Dil and Melody had their eyes covered in a mixed expression of mortification and horror, and right next to them Lance and Russell were practically on the ground rocking back and forth as if they had busted a gut from laughing so hard.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Bradley asked in a completely clueless voice.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY MACKEREL BRADLEY! GET SOME CLOTHES ON ALREADY WOULD YA?!" Dil's booming voice cut through the laughter of the crowd as Bradley raised one eyebrow in confusion. Only for his face to go from its usual dark skinned color to a pale white as he looked down and realized exactly what Dil meant by that statement. He was completely, totally naked from head to toe.

Taking another look at his surroundings he also realized where he was. Dead center on the front lawn of Middle Stick High School. Not only that but even if he tried to escape the crowd now there was no place he could possibly hide or cover up his completely nude form, and even worse with the entire school seeing him like this there was no doubt in his mind that his life was officially over.

"What's going on here?!" A loud, demanding voice erupted from the crowd as Stacy pushed her way through the crowd of students to the front of the circle.

"S-Stace! I'm not sure what happened, but this isn't what it looks like!" He defended himself as his spiky haired girlfriend stood over him. Tapping her foot with her arms across her chest. Her facial expression one of extreme disgust and disapproval. Before he could say anything else though he felt a shirt, jean shorts, baseball cap, socks, and shoes collide with his head completely obstructing his vision.

"Hey B-man." Stacy said in an emotionless tone as Bradley struggled to pull the clothing off his face. When he succeeded he noticed that her expression had changed completely from the stern one from before into the biggest, widest, psychotically sadistic grin he'd ever see on a person past, present, or future.

"Gotcha!"

**THE END**


End file.
